


Great to See You

by wanderer765



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Married Couple, Married Life, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-07
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-24 00:47:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17694377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanderer765/pseuds/wanderer765





	Great to See You

She wore a tight, floor length, one shoulder black dress. The fabric wrapped around her torso and met in a ruching at her left hip. Her hair was off to one side in wide, sultry curls.

She was stunning.

“Iris, you look breathtaking.”

She turned to him as they walked in to the ballroom.

“Thanks baby.”

His hand rested on her lower back.

“Why don’t you walk around a bit and I’ll get us some drinks,” he said to her.

She nodded and made her way further in to the party.

The editor at CCPN was being honored by the city and every journalist, editor, and freelance writer in Central City was there.

She felt a gentle tap on her shoulder and turned.

It was her old boss Scott Evans. He had moved away a number of years back so she wasn’t expecting to see him.

“Iris West. You look as beautiful as ever.”

He surveyed her face, his eyes intently looking into hers.

She blushed a little, feeling a little awkward given their history.

“Uh, actually it’s Iris West-Allen now.”

He looked down at her hands which were holding a clutch and resting on what he could see was a small baby bump. Her wedding ring sparkled.

“Oh…nice.”

He pointed towards her swollen belly.

“I guess congratulations are in order then…twice.”

She felt a familiar arm wrap around her waist from behind as Barry came to stand by her side.

“Some water for you my love.”

Barry handed her a glass of cold water.

He looked at Scott and reached out the hand that wasn’t holding tightly on to his wife.

“Barry Allen.”

Scott gave a faint smile.

“Scott Evans. Umm…Iris and I worked together at CCPN many years ago.”

“Ah yes, I remember.”

There was an awkward silence.

“I was just congratulating Iris,” Scott said as he gestured to her belly.

Barry beamed with pride and affectionately touched her bump.

“Thanks! Ya, we’re really excited.”

Scott glanced at Iris, a ping of jealousy washed over him over what could’ve been, had things worked out between them.

“Well I see lots of old familiar faces that I should say hi to. Maybe I’ll see you later,” Scott said.

“Ya…sounds good. It was great to see you Scott.”

He watched her a moment before reaching his hand out to Barry.

“Barry.”

He gave Iris one more look.

“You’re a lucky guy...you guys enjoy the party.”

Iris gulped down some of her water as Scott walked away.

“Well that was only slightly uncomfortable,” she stated.

She moved so she was facing Barry.

“I can’t remember, did you guys ever actually go on a date?”

“Two dates…or maybe it was three? I can’t remember. I broke it off with him after finally admitting to myself that _you_ were who I wanted to be with. He was _super_ in to me and I think he really thought we were going somewhere. He took a job in Keystone not long after.”

Barry laughed.

“You were such a heartbreaker.”

She swatted at him.

“I was not.”

He folded his arms.

“Are there any other exes we might run into here that I should be aware of?”

She glared at him as he feigned innocence. She hooked her arm in his ignoring his question.

“Let’s mingle some so I can show you and this adorable baby bump off.”

She winked at him and he happily obliged.


End file.
